Ramble On
by Norah Rose
Summary: Written after Swan Song. This is a short one-shot focusing on Sam at the end of the episode.
1. Sam

**Author's Note: How about that finale? WOW. I adored it all so much. You can probably expect many stories and one-shots from me after seeing that. This is the first of them. I'm not normally a huge Sam fan, but how could I not write something about the end of that episode? This is, of course, assuming that God brought Sam back. I don't even know if this is my favorite theory about it… but it works for this story. Thanks always for reading and reviewing! I own nothing, BTW.**

Sam Winchester spread his arms wide and leaned backwards. This was it. Everything he'd ever done, all his life, had been leading up to this point. Just as gravity caught him and Sam began to fall backwards, he felt a strong hand grasp his shirt. Sam's eyes shot open. Michael. Sam struggled to pull Michael into the cage with him. It wasn't ending here. This had to be done, whether Michael was a part of it or not. With a final pull, Sam, Michael, and Lucifer fell into the dark hole. Sam's world went black.

* * *

Sam Winchester appeared on the street as the light above him flickered and went out. He took in his surroundings slowly. Where was he? Why was he here? How did he get out?

Suddenly Sam saw… and understood everything. Dean. Dean was here. Sam immediately knew. God had brought him back.

Maybe this was a gift, or maybe the angels had helped, it didn't matter. He was here. He had to tell Dean; let him know that he was fine and everything was going to be okay. They would both be okay.

But as Sam watched Dean through the window, a hundred other things crossed his mind. This was what Dean had always wanted. He finally had a chance at a normal, pleasant life. If Sam burst in, would that chance be gone?

Sam's eyes filled with emotion as he saw his brother look up at Lisa and Ben. He looked heartbroken, but time would heal that. His brother could finally lead the life that he deserved. He could finally be happy.

Sam couldn't take that away from his brother. Dean deserved this. Hell, he was owed it. Dean had always been a giver. He had done everything for everyone else. He had abandoned everything for his family; even his own happiness. It was Sam's time to give back to his brother.

Sam Winchester had no idea how long he stood on the dark street and watched his brother. He lost track of time.

Finally, the houses around began to go dark. Dean must've been staying the night, because Lisa's house went dark too. The Impala remained parked.

Sam stood, alone, trying to decide what to do and where to go. There were cars parked all around, and some even had their windows left open. Sam decided to steal one.

He couldn't take this away from Dean. He would leave… and never come back. Dean could live his life; this normal, happy life, and forget about his little brother.

As the small, blue truck that Sam had taken disappeared into the distance, Dean Winchester sat awake alone, and cried.


	2. Dean

**Author's Note: At first this was simply going to be a one-shot, Sammy POV, but then I decided to go a little further with it. How about a one-shot for every character? Well, Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Bobby at least. I might even throw in Lisa and Ben if I enjoy this enough. Here's Dean's POV after/at the end of Swan Song. BTW: I'm a Dean fan, so I like to think that he'll realize he HAS to get Sammy back. He better!**

Dean watched, through one barely opened eye, as his brother, his Sammy, fell into the cage, dragging Michael and Lucifer with him. As Sam disappeared, Dean felt himself go numb. It was over. Sam Winchester, the one person that Dean cared about more than anyone on the earth, was gone. Dead. And Dean hadn't been able to stop it. He had failed.

And now what could he do? Alone, abandoned, and heartbroken, Dean was out of options. Sure, he could hunt with Bobby, and Castiel was only a prayer away, but Dean could not function properly without his brother. It was impossible.

But, Dean had made a promise. One last promise to Sammy; how could he break that? Dean could not go against the one thing that Sam had wanted.

So Dean had gone back to Lisa's. She had taken him in, and he was comfortable. But he couldn't leave Sam. His life was empty. Even in the happiest moments, he was empty.

* * *

"You okay?"

Dean barely heard Lisa's question as he stared down. Okay. He was not okay. Sammy was gone. In Hell… suffering and he was having a pleasant dinner. This was the farthest thing from okay.

Dean suddenly wanted to yell. He wanted to scream at Lisa. How could he ever be okay? He wanted to tell her how much he wanted his brother. How much he needed him. He could never be 'okay' again.

But instead, Dean simply mumbled, "Yeah, I'm good," and went back to his meal.

A week passed, and Dean continued to stay with Lisa and Ben. This was what he had always wanted, right?

But this life, the life that he had a chance at living now, was wrong. It was all wrong. Sammy was gone, and that was all Dean could think about. That was all Dean cared about.

Dean did care about Lisa and Ben. He cared a lot. But never more than Sammy. He loved Sam with everything he had, and without him, Dean wasn't sure how to live. He would do anything to have his brother back.

Every night when Dean closed his eyes he saw Sam, screaming and being tortured in Hell. Dean could see his little brother being torn into pieces, and there was nothing he could do.

Because of his promise to Sam, that damn promise, Dean doubted everything. He wanted more than anything to make a deal.

Dean wanted to help Sammy. He wanted to rush out of the house, make a deal with a demon, and never look back, and yet… He hadn't. Yet. He had made that promise.

Over time though, Dean doubted this promise. How could he leave Sammy alone? He couldn't. He had to do something. Dean had to save his little brother.

It was a dream that finally convinced Dean. He dreamed of Sam in Hell, screaming out for Dean to help him, and this had done it. He would make a deal. Dean would do anything to get Sammy out.

After all, Dean was a Winchester. This happy, pleasant little life was never meant for a Winchester. He couldn't live this life with Lisa and Ben and pretend to be happy forever.

He wasn't happy. He was empty. Completely void of real emotion… Dean needed Sam. He would get him back.


End file.
